Hey You
by Kasta Evanson
Summary: Joe, Stella, Kasta. Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was my dream one night and it was so great. (Even though I LOVE AND ADORE KEVIN! :) Well, here ya go, hope you enjoy. I may continue writing this because ive been having these dreams a lot lately. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: The wonderful idea is mine, but the boys' lives are theirs. I will soon be in ****Kevins****. 3 Forever.**

Skipping carefully down the swirly stairs of the Jonases' LA house, I made my way down to the kitchen. The wind blew in the door leading to the pool, making my long brown hair sway. I smiled, watching Kevin make his way down from his room. "Morning, Kev. Sleep well?" I asked, as the curly haired rockstar flipped on a light and squinted. It was about five in the morning, and we were all still tired.

Kevin yawned, "Not very well... I kept on hearing funny noises from my window, but then i realized it was just the bug zapper..." Kevin looked confused, but then shrugged and got a bowl out of the cabinet.

I just tossed my hair behind my shoulder and sighed. Kevin was always doing or saying something stupid. I looked to the stairs to see Macy. She was dressed for the theme park in a T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. Her shoes were white with purple laces to match her top. She smiled at both of us.

"Hey guys! Crunchy Kats again, Kevin?" I peeked over my shoulder to see Kevin getting ready to defend himself. He got the milk from the fridge and a spoon from the wooden drawers.

"They have a lot of protein!" He said, defensively, just as I had suspected. "Besides, 'They're purrfectly delicious!'" he quoted from the commercial before running off to annoy Nick, who was already busy writing a song for their next album.

Macy sighed as her best friend, Stella, came rushing downstairs with two colors of lipstick in her hand. "Which color?" she asked, breathing heavily from all the stairs. I just rolled my eyes. 'What a girl...'

The middle brother, Joe, came rushing in from the other room, holding something gray in his hands. "Guys! Look what I found nibbling at the flowers!" Stella let out a gasp and jumped on the couch.

"Joe, get that thing out of here..."

"But its ju-"

"I dont care, just get it out..."

Joe sighed, hung his head, and walked back outside. The most likely place he found the squirrel. I just giggled. "It means no harm Stella!" Macy explained. "He just wants to kill their flowers..." She looked to me for more support.

I just put my hands up in surrender. Kevin ducked his head through the doorway again. "You guys ready?" he asked, keys in his hand, walking towards the door already.

We all squashed into the car, except for one person. "Um, where's Joe?" Stella asked, looking around.

"Oh, hes retutrning the squirrel to its 'natural habitat'" Kevin explained, quotation fingers and everything.

"He got attacked by it didnt he?" I asked, half worried for him.

Kevin just nodded slowly as Macy let out a little chuckle.

Joe climbed into the car, a few scratch marks on his arm and one across his face. He smiled at the two other girls in the back before buckling his seatbelt. Kevin drove the car down the highway, the wind ruffling everyone's hair. The cold air sent a shiver down my spine, and the wind didnt help much either. I sighed and looked over the side of the car. Will he ever stop thinking about Stella enough to even look at me? I sighed again as we pulled into a large parking lot, full of cars. We had to park the red car a long way away from the entrance of the theme park.

Kevin slid his keys into his back pocket, and looked around. It was going to be a busy day with lots of long waiting lines. The oldest brother pulled out a map. "Okay, it's gonna be busy, so we have to know what-" Kevin cut off as Joe pushed past him and started walking casually through the parking lot. Kevin was silent for a second, but then folded up the map, and threw it in the passanger seat. He shrugged and walked off, catching up to Joe. We all did the same, shrugging and walking off to catch up to the two brothers. Stella grabbed Macy's arm and muttered something to her, while flicking her eyes towards me every now and then. Then she stalked off and Macy joined me, staying behind the rest of the group as Stella caught up to Joe.

I looked down at my ballet flats. "Hey!" she said, cheerfully. She was my best friend too, but Stella and I didnt exactly get along. "Hey..." I muttered.

Macy just sighed. "Look, yes, theyre into each other." she explained. "Stella is especially into Joe..." she muttered, almost to herself, before continuing. "But I dont think Joe's willing to risk their friendship, Kass."

I just kept looking down as we entered the park. The sounds of games being won and screaming filled my head. "Well, then why should he be into her if he's not willing to risk it?" I sighed, as Kevin and Nick fought over which ride to start off with. They bickered for awhile before Nick gave up. The youngest brother crossed his arms and got in line. Everyone filed in behind him, and Joe sat on the railing as did Macy and I. Luckily, Joe and I had plans for lunch tomorrow, and I could talk to him alone. But only if things didnt go as planned today.

As we got on the ride, we noticed it was four to a seat. But there were 7 of us, including Big Rob, who was already at the park long before us. In the last row was Big Rob, Joe, Stella, and some random little girl. In the second to last row was Nick, Macy, Kevin, and I. We waited for them to shoot us through the dark tunnel ahead of us. I looked over to Big Rob, and he had a huge smile on his face. 'Let's assume he likes theme parks?'

All of a sudden, my head was pressed against the seat and a white light flashed before me, as they took our picture, and we were sent flying through the dark tunnel and into the daylight again. As soon as we reached the light, we were thrown into a corkscrew and some sharp turns along with some loops. As we got to the end, it stopped abruptly. We all stood up and got off.

Kevin was walking in circles, the ride had clearly made him dizzy. And Stella started to fall before she grabbed onto Joe's shirt, and he pulled her up. I was fine. Back home, this ride would be a kiddie coaster. We all stumbled off to the next ride, and the day continued on like this.

For the last ride, it was 3 people to a car. Joe, Stella and I were put in one seat, Joe and I on the end, and Stella in the middle. In the crimson and white car in front of us, Big Rob, Kevin, and some random old guy were seated by the people who worked at the park. Then Macy, Nick and a middleaged woman were in the car behind us. We all were sent away one by one. The track was a crimson red, that eventually led out onto no track at all. It was just a leveled out flat surface, that was supposed to shoot us onto the next platform, and hope you land on the track. There was no guidence on the platforms, and if you didnt make it to the next platform, you would have to walk back to the loading dock. Well that ride was a real life risker.

But the whole time, Stella was clinging to Joe and screaming in my ear. I was so sick of this, as soon as they would release us from the ride, I was the first out of the crimson car. I waited by the iron handrails, next to the exit sign. Joe looked confused, as I had done this almost all day. I think curiousity was killing him slowly. As soon as the rest of the group had all reached the exit, I quickly flipped the latch and sat on the cement curb that was lining the park. "What ride now, guys?" I asked, my glittery brown eyes meeting Joe's, then looking around our group.

"Kasta? Can I talk to you? Over there?" he pointed a finger to a fountain across the way. Clear water spurted out from the top of it as Joe and I walked slowly and awkwardly to the beautiful fountain. We sat down and made ourselves comfortable. "What's going on?" he started, words sounding harsh. "You've been so uptight all day!" his words softened and his voice was calm.

"Nothing's going on!" I played with the ring I got for my birthday on my index finger. "Im just so confused Joe!" I almost exploded. My long hair swayed in the breeze and the sunlight was bright. I slapped my thigh, extremely angry.

"...What are you confused about? Were at a theme park, Kass! How is a theme park confusing?" he was clearly not seeing what I was. It was all about yesterday. Yesterday and only yesterday.

"Stella got back from vacation yesterday, and until she did, you seemed like we had something! Something that was real to me!" I met his gaze. "But now Stella's back and you forgot about me..." I stood up and started to walk to Macy to cry on her shoulder, but Joe had jumped up from where he sat and grabbed my arm. "What, Joe?" I sighed.

"Look, yes, I'm into Stella. And theres no way to hide it, but were just friends, Kasta! I cant ruin that. If I did, I wouldnt be able to live with myself. And you and I are friends too. Is it worth risking?" Joe questioned. His explaining wasnt helping me very much.

I just sniffed as a cold tear ran down my cheek. I thought for a minute then nodded. I think it was worth risking. "Well, what if we really do have something? We wouldnt want to miss out on it if youre the one who I might be with forever! Joe, I really like you, but if you dont feel it too, I'll be okay..." Another tear rolled down my cheek, and I took my purse off of the fountain ledge. I started to stand up again but then looked back to Joe. "I really thought we had something." and I walked back to the group. I looked back and he was just staring up at the sky, eyes closed. I stared for a minute as he put his legs over the edge and plunged his feet into the ice cold water. I sighed and shook my head as I put my finger to my eye, and wiped a tear away. Kevin had his keys in his hand, and he told me that everyone else had decided that they were ready to go home. It was a long day and it was getting dark. It was 10:00 at night as we pulled into the driveway of the Jonases' LA house. I was silent the whole way home as Joe and Stella were telling each other stories and laughing. Joe shot me a glare of desperation every now and then. But he didnt seem hurt by any of the conversation that we had earlier. We all got ready for bed, and everyo e went to sleep, except for me. I stayed up and thought about everything that had happened, until I heard a light knocking on my door. It was now about 2:30 in the morning, and I wondered who might be awake. A hand reached and opened the door, revealing Joe's face. I sighed.

"Kasta. I'm sorry."

"For what? Joe you did nothing-"

"I should have given us a chance. And I'm sorry that i didnt. I really messed up, Kasta..."

"And?"

"And I would really like to give us a chance."

* * *

**A/N: while I was writing this, i decided it would be best to carry this on into a couple of chapters, cause i had 2 other dreams i must write now. Okay, well the next chappie will be up in a while, but i dunno wen. Haha. R&R! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updates in pretty much forever, but I have a few stories lingering, just waiting to be posted. So here's the first I have at the moment! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own Kasta. But that's pretty much it. But Kasta in my mind is pretty cool(;

Kasta's POV

I stuttered for a moment before replying. "But what about what happened? Earlier, by the fountain..." I turned on the light next to my bed and sat up. The rockstar walked into my room, seeming as if he were in a hurry.

"But I realized how right you were, and how wrong I was. I would hate to live my life... And in the end regret never taking this opportunity..." Joe took my hand and held it tight as he gazed into my eyes. "Stella... is nothing like you. You are wonderful and beautiful and-"

I sighed, cutting him off. "I dont know what to believe anymore. You act like... Stella is your world!" I released my hand from his grip and instead placed it on his rosy red cheek. "Joe, I really thought we had something. But whenever Stella comes around... Im totally invisable! Like I totally vanish from your memory! From your life!" My eyes started to water and my vision was blurred. I lifted a chipped off purple fingernail to my eye and wiped away a tear falling from the brown glittering surface. "I trusted myself too much. I trusted my heart, and look where it got me..."

Joe looked at me, speechless. I hurt him. I hurt his feelings and I wont forget it. He stood from my comfortable bed and looked at me, obviously in extreme emotional pain. "I think we both need to figure out where we belong in life. Then maybe you can trust me with your love." he let out a little snort before he walked to a picture on my white, elegant computer desk. "I'm sorry I let you down..." he walked out of my lime green room without another word.

I fought for my breath as I cried throughout the night. I heard footsteps in the hallway every half hour, pacing outside my door. I knew it was Joe, and I knew he wouldnt dare open the door. But I fell to sleep at the light sound of his pain filled wails.

**A/N: I know it was soooo super short, and I apologize, but I do believe the next one is longer? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Running out the door right now to go to church… :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

As the sun streamed through my window, my eyes adjusted to the bright light that shone in, and I heard the sizzling sound of bacon on a frying pan. I was almost afraid to open my large white door, to make my way slowly downstairs. To face Joe. I carefully climbed out of my comfy, mushy bed and took the lavendar purple and limey green robe that hung on the back of my big white door and wrapped it around myself, the warmth of it comforting my upset stomach. I grabbed a hair tie from my white dresser and put my hair into a low, side ponytail. The usually small waves at the bottom of my hair curved perfectly at my chest as I reached for the squiggly door handle. I slowly opened it, careful not to make that horrid creaking sound.

"Good morning..." a tired Nick yawned from across the hall. "You heard the bacon too?" he asked, eyes proving his obvious exhaughstion.

I let out a little giggle and Nick thrusted a hand towards the spiral staircase, indicating he would follow me downstairs. "No thanks. Not very hungry..." I just watched as Nick shrugged and made his way down the spiral stairs. As soon as his curly-haired head was no longer visable, I took a small step towards Joe's room. I opened the door a little, peeking in, just far enough to tell if he was in there or not. Gone. 'He might be downstairs already?' I thought. As I began to close the rockstar's door, a glaring picture caught my eye. It was us four years ago, in the summertime. We were playing in their pool before they had moved to the firehouse. The three brothers were throwing beachballs at each other and splashing Kevin. I smiled and leaned against the doorway, remembering how much fun that summer had been. We had all changed so much since then, and, realizing this, I sighed sadly. Why can't things be like that again? A sudden tap on my shoulder snapped me back to reality. I spun around, my hair flipping to my back, still in the low ponytail.

Joe. 

A/N: Short, sorry. Review, please?


End file.
